


Chances Taken

by voycaptive



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voycaptive/pseuds/voycaptive
Summary: Noelle posted a challenge to CPSG--Start a story with the following as a first line: "I remember being surprised when he asked me out." Also this drabble is told from three different points of view; Chakotay's, Tom's and Kathryn's.





	Chances Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2001.

I remember being surprised when he asked me out. I think I surprised him when I accepted. He is the light of my life. I am spiritual; he is spirited.

I took a chance. I asked him out. I was so prepared for rejection that it was a surprise when he said yes. Our first date led to a second date. Now we are about to say 'I do'. He is the ying to my yang. I am spirited; he is spiritual.

I watched them dance around each other for months. It is with honor I perform their wedding ceremony.


End file.
